1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel, a method of manufacturing the display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel with improved display quality and manufactured by simplified processes, a method of manufacturing the display panel and a display apparatus including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a driving device for driving the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines crossing the data lines. Thus, a plurality of pixels of the LCD panel may be connected to the data lines and the gate lines. The driving device includes a gate driving circuit for outputting a gate signal to a gate line and a data driving circuit for outputting a data signal to a data line.
Recently, in order to decrease a total size of the LCD apparatus and a manufacturing cost thereof, a pixel structure configured to decrease the number of data lines and the number of data driving circuit has been used. In such a LCD apparatus, two pixels adjacent to each other may share one data line in the pixel structure. Thus, a plurality of pixels included in two pixel columns shares one data line so that the number of data lines is decreased. However, a plurality of pixels included in one pixel row is electrically connected to two gate lines adjacent to each other, and two gate signals different from each other are applied to two gate lines.
In addition, recently, the LCD panel may display an image along a scan direction of a forward-direction or display the image along the scan direction of a reverse-direction opposite to the forward-direction.